Oblivion's Return Extras
by Heide DeVries
Summary: All the stuff optional to O.R. including the slash chapters. 2nd chapter up: NLP and ND's talk together continuation of chap13's flashback no slash content.
1. Dark Binding Halo slash

**_Warning_: This is _slash_, not explict _slash_, though in some future extras there might be explicit, henceforth the rating. It contains fowl language. Also, be warned you do not have to read the _slash_ extras to understand Oblivion's Return. These are totally optional. However it makes more sense to read O.R. before reading the extras.**

**Extra 1 Notes:** _Takes place in the course of chapter six. All italics NegaDuck's thoughts. This is non-explicit, non-consentual NegaDuck/Darkwing. Please don't read this if you don't like non-con or slash. Thanks.**

* * *

**_

**Oblivion's Return**

**Extra Chapter One: A Dark, Binding Halo**

* * *

_To dream so darkly only I could try to imagine these things. But damn are they delicious._

Darkwing's spine met with the brick wall with a harsh crunching sound, forcing the air from his lungs. A gasp, pulling in a ragged breath... He refused to cry out in pain, though a scream consumed his every cell at the moment of impact with the obstacle. Unbeknownst to him, his enemy could already see his pain--forming in droplets under his eyes which seeped down onto his dark mask.

His enemy laughed, "You're going to wish you died on that bridge."

_I'll make sure of it. You're going to suffer for all you've done._

NegaDuck's dark eyes flash with a nauseating amount of pleasure at the sight of Darkwing in agony. The hero's injured arm slack to his side, he stumbled forward away from the wall unable to regain his stamina. His eyes never once leaving his enemies own, fearfully Darkwing looked for an opening to make an escape.

"There's no escape for you this time." NegaDuck's eyes shone with glee as he approached his dopplegänger, "You're all mine."

Darkwing refused to give in simply because he was in a tight spot. He did admit that he was frightened of NegaDuck having the upper hand in any fight they had. Gritting his teeth Darkwing lunged forward hoping to connect his fist with NegaDuck's jaw, with his good arm. His dopplegänger stepped backwards, as if anticipating this action from Darkwing, throwing the hero's balance off as a result. Just as Darkwing's mind had time to understand the dangerous position he was placed in, his twin used the unbalanced hero's assault against him; NegaDuck landed an elbow on the violet clad duck's back. Sending Darkwing face down onto the ground.

Howling delightfully NegaDuck put a steady foot onto Darkwing's back, pressing him into the ground with his heel. NegaDuck's mood growing more serious, "Thanks to you the Negaverse is gone... don't you understand what that means for me...?"

Darkwing groaned, wincing as he realized he'd landed on his broken arm, "I-I never meant for that to happen... my only goal was-s to get you away from that little girl."

_That little girl? Gos?_

"That brat! You tore up my life for that stupid brat!" NegaDuck snarled baring fangs as he watched Darkwing closely. The hero's eyes burned at the insults NegaDuck placed on the child. The villain knew Darkwing had a soft spot for children, especially his own daughter--consequently NegaDuck's daughter as well. "Well, good job! I can't hurt the dead! What the hell am I supposed to do now!"

Death. Saying she was dead was like stabbing Darkwing with a twisted blade, "You know that's not my intention..."

_Can't you say anything more. Anything better... anything to make me feel less justified than kicking your ass? It feels so wrong to have a reason to attack you. It's unnatural. I just like doing this for the hell of it. This isn't how it works at all. _

"She's dead, they all are. It's my fault." Darkwing agreed as if he could hear NegaDuck's thoughts.

_I don't want to hear that! _

"I can't even make it right either. I'm the worst hero ever..." NegaDuck was hit with a wave of shock as heard his 'better' half confess his defeat. NegaDuck's foot lifted from the hero's back as he stepped back.

His eyes wide as he muttered, "Some fucking hero. You're nothing but a cheap costume-wearing idiot. You can't save anyone can you! All you do is depend on luck to win through battles!"

_What am I so upset about? It's not a loss to lose the Negaverse, is it? _

Darkwing slowly climbed to a sitting position, his eyes lowered to the ground. "If everything you've said was wrong before, this is the only true thing out of the bunch. NegaGos..."

"Don't even speak her name!" NegaDuck's mind was cloudly now, he didn't understand what he was so upset about. He planted several downwards kicks at the helpless hero's ribcage. "You killed my world!"

Darkwing spat blood, his well arm coming to hold the area his dopplegänger struck. "... and you cared about them to begin with?"

"Of--!" He began but stopped short. _I don't care. I don't. _Was it denial he was going through now?

NegaDuck's limbs felt a pang of weakness. Had he been struck? Not physically, no. Falling down onto the ground, just beside his enemy NegaDuck's eyes burned with hatred. "You... I hate you."

"I know."

"Shut your mouth!" He screamed, his anger flaring up suddenly. Lunging at his twin NegaDuck began to strike at the duck once more, saying, "Do you have to comment on everything! It's like a goddamned peanut gallery with you! Can't you just stay quiet?"

NegaDuck's body looming over his enemy, unsure of what damage he wanted to do next. He knew deep within himself that he wanted nothing more than to continue until Darkwing Duck was nothing more than an unrecognizable lump of blood and feathers. He wanted nothing more than to drain all of the anger from him, watching as Darkwing's life expired. But NegaDuck also knew that death was not the way to deal with Darkwing. NegaDuck needed his enemy to suffer worse than death.

Then it hit him. He'd read books about this. Books, that mainly denounced the action he craved to instigate. However, it would get NegaDuck the reaction he desired. A smile crept onto his beak as he thought of how Darkwing would feel. Humiliation was what NegaDuck wanted; Humiliation and suffering.

Reaching down NegaDuck stroked the side of the other duck's face. Blood tainted Darkwing's feather, from a large wound NegaDuck had created on the mallard's face. Leaning down to Darkwing the villain cooed softly, "Darky, you aren't thinking of giving up are you?"

"I-I'd never give up!" Darkwing cried, as NegaDuck had predicted he might have. The masked hero tried to inch upward, from underneath his enemy's towering position. NegaDuck moved his legs to the side of Darkwing swiftly, stopping the attempted escape short. "Not as long as the citizens of Saint Canard still need me, NegaDuck."

"How sweet." He continued to stroke the bleeding area on Darkwing's face, watching the other flinch nervously. NegaDuck's other hand slowly curling around the injured arm of his enemy. "You're like a damn leech! All you do is fuck up my life!"

Pressing his nails into Darkwing's injury NegaDuck felt his twin reel in pain beneath him. Adding his weight onto Darkwing's body to keep him in place the villain laughed hoarsely,

"You-u... You're the s-same..." Gritting his teeth Darkwing tried to endure the pain, several tears creeping down his face.With his healthy arm the hero reached up placing a well-founded punch to NegaDuck's chest, knocking him backwards (but not away completely). Free from the sadistic attack of his enemy the pain began to subside in his arm, Darkwing had room to speak once more, "You're the same as me. We're nothing but a nuisance to one another. I agree with that. But what is it you're after?"

NegaDuck made no reply, instead he snarled and pushed himself back into the position he was formerly in, before Darkwing's defensive move, and began again with his assault on the injured duck's arm. Darkwing, caught off guard by this, yelped loudly as his arm burned with pain once more. His eyes clinched close, choking back more tears--and then he was muffled somehow. In the next moment Darkwing realized something was very wrong. As he managed to reopen his eyes he saw NegaDuck's face close to his own. The other duck's bill against his own; it was a kiss.

Darkwing's eyes widened, now more shocked than pained. Wanting nothing more than to ask his enemy: _What is the meaning of this?_

NegaDuck's bill pressed further against his own, his tongue searching Darkwing's mouth possessively. The villainous duck's loose hand snaking down the hero's body roughly. Backing away NegaDuck broke the kiss, licking the edge of his beak for a moment, laughing in his dark manner, "Does that make it more clear to you, Darky?"

_If only you could see the stupid look on your own face. You're so afraid of me, of what I want. If you were out of my grasp, Darkwing, you would run wouldn't you? I can feel your heart beating even through your clothing. It's wonderful. This is something new. And I want to push this to the end... I want to let my curiousity go as far as it will this time. You can't stop me anyhow. _

"That can't... you can't..." A loss for words. Darkwing no longer even attempted to free himself, he was simply in shock. A deer in the headlights couldn't have looked more stupefied than Darkwing did. NegaDuck nodded as he leaned in once more, nearing Darkwing's face. The confused mallard resisted, his head pressing against the hard ground below him, "You're barking up the wrong tree if you think--"

NegaDuck's tongue trailed over the wound at the hero's forehead.

"Does matter what kind of tree you consider yourself. Don't you wan'a be on my good side again?" NegaDuck teased, halting his gesture for a moment to give his twin a strange all-knowing look, "You _did _after all take away everything I had. Right?"

Darkwing scanned over the plotting duck's face, hoping to see something there. Perhaps the hero wanted to see sincerity behind NegaDuck's revenge--a hint that the duck actually did (at least once) care about his world. It wasn't there. Darkwing could only see manipulation. Softly, "You're lying. You never cared about the Negaverse, beyond what you could destroy and control..."

"What does it matter!" NegaDuck's rage flared again as he shoved a hand against his 'victim's' throat, holding him against the ground. His other hand toying at the other's outfit. Blindly NegaDuck searched for a means to unbutton the hero's clothing. Lifting up slightly to pay closer attention to what he was doing, "It doesn't matter to me what you think of my idea, Darkwing! It's not an option..."

"It might not be, NegaDuck, but it doesn't mean I have to accept it anyhow!" Darkwing had been waiting for a moment to catch the villain off guard; throwing a knee into the duck's inner thigh, hitting the nerve there. Using his good arm to knock the wind from his opponent Darkwing pushed himself free from underneath NegaDuck.

_Wait. Isn't this my dream? Isn't it supposed to go _my _way? _

NegaDuck's hand rose up onto his chest, breathing harshly. Shivering in anger he watched as Darkwing crawled quickly to a stand. Darkwing stood beside the crouched NegaDuck, breathing just as deeply as his dopplegänger. Staring at his twin, Darkwing shook his head, as if he pitied his enemy. "You did care for them, right? You just didn't know how to show it. You never did. That's why your daughter stayed with you in the first place... she knew you cared. To some degree... even you're still just a duck... no matter how heartless you are..."

_Shuttup. It's not fair. Even in my dreams! I can't win! I don't want pity. I don't want to see that sorry ass look in your eyes. I don't want anything from you, you knob. _

Darkwing was leaving him. He dared to turn his back to the villain, as if he knew he wasn't going to be attacked anymore.

_Come back and let me hate you. I want to see your suffer... _

All was fading into darkness again.

* * *

**A.N.: **_For my first try... I totally don't like this chapter. I'm working on several other extra chapters, including Bushroot/NegaDuck and Quackerjack/Megavolt, this is the only non-con I will have unless I change my plans. _


	2. An Angel of Darkness no slash

_Oblivion's Return_

**Extra chapter 2 - An Angel of Darkness**

**Author's Note: This is a drabble that takes place in the course of chapter thirteen's flashback, with more interaction with NegaLaunchPad. No slash involved. I can't tell if it's OOC for Negs. v.v; So I didn't include it at all. **

**Disney owns all the Darkwing Characters

* * *

**

_Running. Driving. It wasn't any use for quickly he tried to escape from his crimes, they would still be there when he closed his eyes. _

_Had he killed her? Had he meant to do it? Would anyone have believed that he'd never meant for things to go the way they did? Of course not; this was NegaDuck, the city's most nefarious criminal. It was well-known he could do nothing nice for anyone, nor cared to do so in any case. _

Entering the darkness of his own house NegaDuck sighed as he threw his helmet to the ground. He barely remembered the drive home, all was lost in thought now. No one was inside the house, as far as he could tell.

Silently he went into the living room, sitting in the absolute darkness. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the wavering of distant sirens outside. At least they got the message that someone was in great need... at least there is a slim chance she would be rescued from an early grave.

A sharp breath.

_NegaDuck doesn't cry. He never cries. _Without stating those kinds of reminders in his head, he would have not been able to keep his stoic face. _Crying is weak. Mourning of any kind is weakness. _He refused to do it. And the urge was easy to suppress because he'd yet to show his inner feelings for many years. Perhaps crying was a distant memory that he left in his early youth--or whenever he cried.

"What's got you in such a grim mood?" His eyes snapped back to the corner of the room; it was Launchpad.

"Heck if I know." NegaDuck lied smoothly, wondering for how long the other duck had been present.

"Whatever. The plan still on?"

"No. It's been cancelled." NegaDuck knew his partner would find something hard to believe about his words. He knew Launchpad would argue, but he decided he would not be budged from this decision. "The plan has changed."

"Why's that?" Launchpad's face was bowed down as he walked over to the sofa and flopped down onto it. "You seemed so eager to take on the entire police force just an hour ago. You been to see Morgana or something?"

"Of course not." NegaDuck hissed, but this struck a deep nerve within him. He despised the fact that Launchpad McQuack could read him so well; that he was merely an open book for his housemate's eyes to feast upon. He wanted no one to understand him. "I have other plans for us."

"I don't know why you just don't knock her off." He made a cutting gesture with his finger against his throat. "She's a nuisance just like that kid."

"I don't know either." He crossed his arms.

Launchpad laughed sickly. NegaDuck's eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Launchpad stood up once more and walked out of the room. Leaving his partner, NegaDuck, to wonder exactly what the duck found so humorous. Calling back, "You really should work on your poker face, NegaDuck..."


End file.
